Orphans Beloved-The Clone Bride
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.


"Orphans Beloved: "The Clone Bride…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

The ranch of the utterly extreme fringe of the extremist Proleithians…Main family building…

"Hello…?" nervous whisper…

"Hello?" pause…"Who is this?" stern follow-up…

"Seestra? It's me. I am at strange culty place…Very strange peoples. Psychopathe type, even crazier than Tomas' group, yes? Come and get me, please? I think I am in danger, here. I'm very sorry about Mama, truly. We call it even, yes? What?" frown… "No, I am not Alison on pills again. Who is Alison? Is she another sheep? Sarah…?"

"Christ Jesus!"

"You should not take His name in vain, seestra. Please come…Sarah, I am scared." Anxious tone… "The crazy man here, the leader, says he married me. I think he will try to take me, yes? In biblical sense… What? Seestra?! I am pledged to Christ and the Virgin, holy nun! Well, yes…I would kill them all myself…" eyes cowboy Mark dead at her feet by the phone, horrified look frozen on his face… "… but they have been giving me pills, yes? No, I told you I am not this Alison. Sarah, they seek Kira too."

This got her…She noted, pleased at the sudden pause.

"Where? I don't know…It is like farm but the peoples is like cowboys, de wild west, yes? Sarah, they will come soon for me to make more abominations of God's handiwork. Seestra?! I am your twin, yes? You don't want they should rape your twin? And I told you, they want our angel Kira…Fine, your angel Kira, my angel niece. We must stop them. What?"

Hmmn…She looked round…Eyeing the dead Mark…Well…Not likely religious nut farm boy here carries GPS.

Still…Sigh…She knelt down, feeling pockets…

"Sarah? I am trying to get info, yes? Hold on, please?" she told the phone…

Sounds of gunfire…

"Someone is shooting someone!" she told the phone, rising to look out the window…

"Oh, there is someone coming…I don't know, someone…" nervous frown… "It's dark and I've been made to be drugged, seestra…Wait." She peered. "Whoever is good, they got two crazy farm people."

Bang at door, whang of door kicked open…

"Police!" Art Bell's cry… "Hands in the air!"

He eyed the stunned blonde version of a wasted, wan Beth before him in white bridal dress, blinking at her…Her hands raised though the one holding old-fashioned dial phone held close to mouth and ear…

"Helena?" he gasped.

"Yes! Seestra, it is your nice partner, saving me!" Helena, delighted cry to phone. "Hello, nice detective!" she beamed. "Here is Sarah on phone. She will tell you not to kill me!" she offered phone.

I hope…

"Sarah?" Art addressed the phone… "Yeah, I gathered that…Yeah, she is very much alive. Sarah, call the Lieutenant at the station. Tell him to send in a team asap here to secure this place. Heavily armed, these people are armed lunatics. It's a farm complex in northern Minnesota…Hello? Sarah?" he jiggled the phone… "They've cut the phone." He looked at Helena. "Come on, we're getting out!" he led her out and they raced across the field, she stumbling after a few steps.

He fired as a crazed farm woman, about thirty years old came running for them, shotgun in hand. She went flying and fell into a muddy ditch next to the hog pen…

"Come on! Helena?!" he tried to help her up…

"I think I going to die…It is God's will…You better leave me. Say prayer for me, please?'

"Not today…" he lifted her and ran…Stumbling across the dark field to his car…Firing as another two crazed farm boys came out, one armed… "Police! Drop…" he ducked, dropping Helena as the armed boy fired. He fired in retun, bringing the boy down with a shot to the leg. The boy howling, his friend ran off, back to the main barn.

"Helena?! Can you walk?!" he helped her up again…

"You shouldn't save me…I have done the Devil's work…" she gasped.

"Then repent and sin no more…" he eyed her sternly, suddenly…She staring…

"Did my mother send you?" she blinked at him.

"God knows…Come on, Helena. If you want to help Sarah and her daughter…"

"Yes…" she nodded… "I love them…" she tried to walk but falling he grabbed her and again picked her up…Anxiously watching the barn.

Farm boy the religious freak seems to have developed a taste for self-preservation, he noted to Helena quietly, carrying her off…

Like Prince in fairy story…She thought…Fainting a moment…

"Helena?!" he shook her…She looked to see that they were at a car…

"Lets go…I think they've given up, for the moment. But we've gotta get out of here." He opened the door and she got in. He turned key and sped out…

"Ok…" he caught a breath after five minutes driving…No sign of crazies in pursuit as yet.

"It is so nice to see you, moi seestra Beth's nice partner!" Helena eyed the stunned Art happily. "Where is your 'back-up' guys, detective?" she looked round…

"Helena…We've got to get out of here as fast as we can…Can I trust you to come quietly?"

"You came alone? Oh, you are so brave to come…" she beamed, blinking at him …

"Did you do all this for love of dead Beth?" she stared.

Prince indeed…Sent by Mama to save her poor girl…

Oh, Mama…You have forgiven…Thank you.

Seestra to his beloved one, whom he still pines for and wishes to avenge…She eyed him as he drove…

So romantic, yes…?

Hmmn…Well, Beth's computer at station did say he was divorced…


End file.
